<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Storm by WhiskeyDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172839">Perfect Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams'>WhiskeyDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belated Kink Negotiations, Bottom Otabek Altin, Canon Compliant, Dom Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Otabek Altin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otabek knew what Yuri wanted, he knew what Yuri liked, he had spent hours devoted to learning exactly what made Yuri moan and shudder and fall apart under him.<br/>Tonight, though, tonight Otabek wanted to be the one falling apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I'm not done wrecking Otabek yet ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Beka, come <em>on</em>!”</p><p>The impatience in Yuri's voice made Otabek chuckle. It wasn't like he was dawdling or falling behind as they made their way to his hotel room. He was just as eager as Yuri for some quality alone time after a weekend spent solely focusing on competing. Still, Yuri was glaring at him, and for a brief moment Otabek considered to slow his steps just to see what would happen.</p><p>Whenever Yuri cooked up a storm, Otabek took it in stride and went along with it. Whenever Yuri took off and hit the ground running, he fully expected Otabek to fall into step beside him, so Otabek did. Otabek wasn't sure Yuri knew how much Otabek enjoyed that. But he was sure that Yuri did not know that sometimes Otabek wished Yuri would be even more demanding, even more forceful.</p><p>He could feel Yuri's impatient glare on him while he used his key card to unlock the door. A part of him was still tempted to be purposefully slow, willing to make Yuri's temper boil over, unleash the storm and be swept away by it.</p><p>It wasn't needed – the moment they were inside and the door fell shut behind them, Yuri was all over him, anyway.</p><p>Like the wind ripping the breath from his lips, Yuri kissed him breathless, and Otabek didn't complain.</p><p>Teeth biting his lower lip, impatient, a little too hard, but the pain wasn't exactly unwelcome. He let out a small moan in response; maybe Yuri would catch on and bite him again, so that Otabek could explore this some more.</p><p>But the storm had already moved on, and Yuri was kissing down his throat instead, hot and wet and still with a disappointing lack of teeth.</p><p>Otabek knew this would be easier if he just asked for what he wanted, but that was the hard part. That just wasn't how he operated.</p><p>Yuri set the pace for everything they did – Otabek had unknowingly handed over the reins the moment they shook hands in Barcelona, as he had learned that very same weekend. From there on out it had been Yuri who steered where they were going. What little resistance Otabek had put up when he tried to keep Yuri away from the club in Barcelona had died that same night, and he'd never regretted it in the years that followed.</p><p>“Shirt off.” An impatient growl punctuated by a rough tug on his shirt, just in case Otabek was in any way confused about the command. He wasn't.</p><p>Otabek couldn't help but smile, thinking of that other moment in Barcelona, when Yuri grabbed him by the collar, glaring deep into Otabek's eyes, demanding if Otabek was going to do what he had asked of him. The answer hadn't changed since then. Anything. Always.</p><p>Otabek took off his shirt and threw it aside, and Yuri immediately attacked the newly bared skin with lips and tongue, and still not nearly enough teeth. Yuri steered them over to the bed and Otabek followed eagerly when Yuri pulled him down with him.</p><p>Yuri never simply asked for what he wanted – he demanded it, loudly. And he expected to get it as well, or else.</p><p>Otabek's approach to getting what he wanted was more strategic. Less yelling and aggression, more observing and planning. He was no less determined, just more quiet. He didn't announce his battles, he just fought them in silence.</p><p>Yuri pushed him onto his back, and for a moment Otabek thought about resisting, just to make Yuri push him more forcefully, maybe even hold Otabek down a little.</p><p>But then he was already flat on his back and Yuri was straddling his thighs and kissing down his chest, and it felt too good to resist.</p><p>He wasn't sure if Yuri would have appreciated a game like that, anyway. Yuri had no patience. Yuri despised teasing. Yuri didn't like to draw things out just for the sake of it. He wouldn't settle for gently licking flames if he could have fireworks. Otabek felt those fireworks spark in his core when Yuri's hand began to palm his hardness over his pants.</p><p>“Fuck, you're so hard already.”</p><p>Otabek didn't see the need to respond to that, but he did snake his own hand between Yuri's legs to find the corresponding, familiar bulge of his erection there, fitting perfectly against his hand, and he smirked when Yuri bucked his hips impatiently.</p><p>“Pants. Off. Now.”</p><p>Another command Otabek was more than ready to follow. The momentary lack of Yuri's lips and hands on him was worth the thrill of following Yuri's order, and the hungry look in his eyes when Otabek took off his pants and boxers in one go felt like a reward. Otabek's dick twitched under the attention as if that fierce stare was a touch of its own.</p><p>Yuri scrambled out of his own pants and reached for the lube in his backpack on the floor, dropping it unceremoniously onto Otabek's stomach – a wordless command.</p><p>And suddenly Otabek hesitated.</p><p>Complying would be easy, and it would certainly be good, that's why resisting was so hard. He knew what Yuri wanted, he knew what Yuri liked, he had spent hours devoted to learning exactly what made Yuri moan and shudder and fall apart under him.</p><p>Tonight, though, tonight Otabek wanted to be the one falling apart.</p><p>Yuri had already turned on his side, impatiently bucking his ass against Otabek as if that would somehow speed things up.</p><p>Otabek opened the lube, then hesitated again. He moved to spoon Yuri, losing track of his thoughts for a moment as his cock brushed against Yuri's firm buttocks. It would be so easy to fall in line and do what Yuri wanted.</p><p>“I was kind of hoping you'd top tonight,” Otabek muttered, pressing a kiss between Yuri's shoulder blades before they shifted out of reach as Yuri half-turned around to stare at him.</p><p>“Really?” Yuri frowned, clearly not very enthusiastic about the suggested change of pace.</p><p>Otabek knew Yuri preferred to bottom, but it wasn't that he disliked being on top – Otabek secretly thought he was often simply too lazy to do the work, content with being taken apart by Otabek instead. And Otabek loved that, so the arrangement was in no way dissatisfying.</p><p>Right now, though, right now <em>Otabek</em> wanted to be taken apart.</p><p>“Please, I want you inside of me. Yura, please?”</p><p>Otabek couldn't recall ever having begged for anything in his life, and the voice that just came out of his mouth sounded so foreign that his eyes went wide, just as Yuri's did.</p><p>He was caught completely off guard when he was pushed onto his back again a moment later.</p><p>Yuri was on top of him again in a blink, staring as if he was about to demand who he was and what he'd done to his cool, stoic boyfriend, who would never plead like that.</p><p>Yuri's eyes were burning, and so was Otabek's face as he looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlight.</p><p>“Say that again.”</p><p>The command was sharp, and all of sudden Otabek couldn't do what Yuri asked. They had eye contact now, and Otabek hadn't even figured out yet where that pleading voice had even come from. The demand in Yuri's eyes was stronger though, of course it was.</p><p>“I- I want you to fuck me,” Otabek tried, his voice sounding much more like his own again, and it was immediately clear that it wasn't what Yuri wanted to hear.</p><p>“That's not how you said it before.”</p><p>He didn't give Otabek time to correct himself; he just scooted further back on Otabek's thighs and leaned down to trail more aggressive kisses down his chest. It was distracting, and Otabek was caught right up in Yuri's whirlwind again, gasping when his fingers firmly closed around his cock.</p><p>Yuri stroked him with the same demanding force that he used to make the world bend to his will, and Otabek was so, so weak to that.</p><p>“Say it again, Beka.”</p><p>All Otabek could do was let out a breathless groan. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to reach for that voice again. But as always when Yuri pushed, Otabek gave.</p><p>“Want you inside me, Yura,” he gasped, “Please.”</p><p>It wasn't <em>quite</em> begging, more like a slightly exasperated request, but the corners of Yuri's mouth quirked up.</p><p>“How do you want it?”</p><p>“However you want, Yura.” Otabek meant so much more than just deciding on a sex position. He wasn't sure Yuri knew that, because Yuri frowned and shook his head.</p><p>“Nope. If we're gonna do this how you wanted, you gotta tell me.”</p><p>This wasn't what Otabek had intended to achieve; this was actually almost the opposite. Yuri was stroking him more slowly now, which was just as unusual as Otabek being in charge of how they were going to fuck. The pace was unfamiliar and intense; if Otabek didn't know how much Yuri despised stalling and teasing, he would have sworn that was what he was doing.</p><p>“Come on, Beka... tell me,” Yuri urged, his voice letting slip some of that familiar impatience, but his hand on Otabek's dick remained steady and slow, and it was driving Otabek crazy.</p><p>“From- from behind. I want to-” he cut off, not because he didn't know what he wanted, but because the words weren't ready.</p><p>But Yuri seemed to be satisfied, climbing off of Otabek, who felt like he'd missed a step on the stairs at the sudden loss of stimulation.</p><p>“Well? Get on your hands and knees, then.”</p><p>Otabek didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>“Wow, Beka,” Yuri grinned as he ran a hand down Otabek's back, “So obedient.”</p><p>The choice of words was surprising, as was the hot shudder it sent through Otabek. He knew Yuri must have noticed, and when he dared to glance at him, his guess seemed to be confirmed by the knowing look in his eyes.</p><p>Otabek wondered if Yuri was beginning to connect the dots. If he realized that if he connected all these moments of Otabek being obedient, he would be able to trace that line all the way back to that first night in Barcelona. Maybe he did, because a sly smirk stayed on Yuri's lips even as he picked up the lube again and scooted to kneel behind Otabek.</p><p>“Spread your cheeks for me, Beka.”</p><p>Otabek sucked in a breath, but his hands were already reaching back to grab his own ass and pull his cheeks apart. Heat crept up his neck. He'd known he would make himself vulnerable when he let Yuri know how much power he had over him, but he hadn't expected this vulnerability to be so very physical, making his spine tingle and his ears burn.</p><p>He heard Yuri uncap the lube, but he didn't glance back to look at him, so when Yuri just let a blob of cold lube drop onto his exposed entrance, Otabek gasped in shock and instinctively squeezed his ass cheeks together, hands letting go. It wasn't the best idea, because this just spread the cold lube further, which was anything but pleasant.</p><p>He was about to use the shocked breath he'd taken to ask Yuri what the fuck he was doing, when he heard a sharp smacking sound, followed by a hot burning sensation on his right butt cheek.</p><p>His words were lost in another gasp, then his brain shut down for a moment when he realized that Yuri had just spanked him. Not a playful smack on the ass, a full on, open-palmed, intended-to-be-painful spank.</p><p>“Oh shit, whoops,” Yuri giggled, rubbing at something on the sheets near Otabek's legs, “Sprayed lube everywhere.”</p><p>Otabek's brain wasn't finished rebooting quite yet so he just snorted in slightly bewildered amusement. He knew Yuri loved to make a mess, and even though they weren't exactly on the same page with that, Otabek was often willing to indulge him. This also wasn't the first time Yuri had forgone warming the lube just to make Otabek flinch, because he was a little shit like that. Otabek couldn't help but grin. Some of the built-up tension had evaporated just like that, and maybe the moment was gone, now. And maybe that was alright.</p><p>But then he caught Yuri's gaze again, and the mischievous sparkle was already back.</p><p>“Hmmm, where were we?” Yuri mused, fingers painting a random pattern on Otabek's buttock. “Ah yes. I gave you an order and you were disobedient.”</p><p>Oh. <em>That </em>word was even better. Lightning shot up Otabek's spine when he realized that the pattern Yuri's fingers were tracing wasn't random at all. It was a hand print. Yuri's hand print. On Otabek's skin.</p><p>“Fuck,” Otabek breathed, cock twitching between his legs.</p><p>“I think,” Yuri mused, grinning audibly, “I think I'm gonna have to punish you.” He smacked Otabek's other cheek, making him groan, “Right, Beka?”</p><p>Otabek let out an unintelligible noise and nodded. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he desperately wanted to find out.</p><p>Yuri hummed in agreement, mattress dipping behind Otabek as Yuri moved, and Otabek trembled slightly in anticipation.</p><p>The slap that landed on his ass a moment later was lighter than the ones before, but no less thrilling. Otabek buried his face in the pillow in front of him and arched his back a little more, letting Yuri know without words that he was very much into this, readily leaning into the next slaps that smacked across his buttocks.</p><p>Yuri seemed to have decided to go for quantity over quality, keeping the spanks light and the rhythm unpredictable, but the sting was building up over time, and Otabek found himself gasping and squirming even though he wouldn't have called the sensation truly painful.</p><p>His dick was heavy and leaking between his legs and he was itching to touch himself, but he wasn't sure if that was allowed, and denying himself added another sweet layer to his torture that was just as thrilling to explore.</p><p>The obscene sound of the spanks made his head spin, and he was dimly aware that he was voicing his pleasure a little more audibly than he usually would.</p><p>When Yuri stopped, Otabek found himself gasping for breath.</p><p>“Fuck, Beka. Your ass looks amazing like this.” Yuri was running his hands over Otabek's stinging cheeks, admiring the view, and Otabek couldn't suppress a full body shiver. “Spread your cheeks again.”</p><p>Otabek obeyed immediately. His skin felt hot under his fingers, and he found that he really liked the lingering burn.</p><p>He was distracted by the sound of Yuri uncapping the lube again and braced himself against more temperature-torture, but this time Yuri was merciful. His lubed finger nudged and probed Otabek's rim, and Otabek breathed out, relaxing, allowing Yuri's finger to slide in when he pushed.</p><p>“Fuck. I always forget how fucking tight you are.”</p><p>Otabek just let out a moan in response, because Yuri wasted no time and went straight for his sweet spot. The sudden stimulation made him flinch, cock twitching violently, and Yuri giggled. His hand stilled, and Otabek let out a whine before he could stop himself. It only made Yuri giggle more.</p><p>“So needy,” he smirked, “Come on, fuck yourself on my finger, Beka.”</p><p>Otabek groaned into the pillow, feeling his face flush as he started to rock his hips, relishing in the pleasant drag of Yuri's finger against his rim.</p><p>He tried to make it brush against his prostate with every move, but it didn't quite work, and he realized that Yuri kept moving his hand, adjusting the angle again and again, making Otabek chase after the stimulation he wanted so badly. It was a cruel game, but if this was how Yuri wanted to play, then Otabek was willing to comply.</p><p>He tried not to imagine how he looked right now, desperately bucking his hips and arching his back in purchase of what little pleasure Yuri allowed him to have. The thought that Yuri was literally controlling his every move with nothing more than that one teasing finger was just as much of a turn-on as every brush of said finger against his sweet spot.</p><p>So much for Yuri despising teasing. Clearly, that only applied when it was him being teased, not when he was the one doing the teasing.</p><p>Yuri poured more lube over his finger, sliding even more easily in and out, the drag on Otabek's rim becoming almost non-existent, and Otabek whined pathetically. A finger just wasn't enough anymore. “Yura, please...”</p><p>Shit, that voice again. Otabek's eyes flew open, and he realized he was panting. Glancing back at Yuri he was met with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“What is it, Beka?”</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me, or not?” It was a far cry from pleading, but he still couldn't consciously summon that begging tone, so the desperation in his voice would have to do.</p><p>And apparently it was enough, because Yuri was done teasing. Otabek could tell that he was just as impatient as he was. He almost expected him to just mount him, but Yuri surprised him yet again when he reached for the nightstand to grab a condom.</p><p>They hardly ever used condoms when Yuri bottomed, but unlike Yuri, Otabek wasn't particularly fond of having semen leak out of him, and it warmed Otabek's heart that Yuri remembered this. He could have been selfish; Otabek wouldn't have complained. And he suspected Yuri knew this.</p><p>The wave of affection that swelled in Otabek's chest as he watched Yuri put on the condom and lube himself up had nowhere to go and he let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whine.</p><p>When Yuri knelt behind him and lined himself up, Otabek felt his heartbeat spike, breath catching in his throat. He willed himself to relax when he felt the blunt pressure of Yuri's cock against his hole. The copious amounts of lube Yuri always loved to use helped as well, but the initial stretch still burned, and it made Otabek want to purr.</p><p>Once Yuri breached him, he didn't stop pushing until he was seated, sinking into Otabek with one firm slide that pushed all the air out of his lungs in a strained groan.</p><p>“Alright?” Yuri asked quietly, sounding almost as breathless as Otabek felt. Otabek nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Feels so good, Yura.” It did. He felt so full. So spread open. So complete.</p><p>“Now... you didn't finish your sentence earlier when I asked you how you wanted me to fuck you, but my guess is you weren't about to tell me to make sweet, sweet love to you, right?”</p><p>Otabek let out a breathless chuckle. “No, I- I wanted-” He still didn't know how to say it.</p><p>“It's okay,” Yuri grinned, kissing the back of his neck, “I think I know what you want.”</p><p>Yuri leaned back, and a moment later Otabek's chest was pushed against the mattress by a heavy hand between his shoulder blades. Otabek gasped, heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>“Mhhmm, you look incredible like this, Beka,” Yuri purred, before pulling out and pushing back in with a sharp snap of his hips that made Otabek moan out loud. Yuri chuckled. “Gonna wreck you now.”</p><p>He didn't give Otabek a chance to reply or even just process the electric sparks that erupted inside of him at that proclamation – Otabek didn't want to call it a threat, because this was exactly what he had wished Yuri would do, even if he hadn't found the words to ask for it – Yuri just started fucking into him at a punishing pace that left Otabek breathless and moaning uncontrollably within seconds.</p><p>It was perfect. Everything from the ruthless thrusts hitting his prostate, to the hand on his back holding him down, to the other hand that started to stroke his aching cock was absolutely, utterly perfect.</p><p>His own hands were uselessly grabbing the pillow he tried to stifle his moans in. He couldn't remember having ever lost his composure so fast or so completely. Yuri was usually the one with the hair-trigger – Otabek wasn't used to not being able to control himself.</p><p>He tried to move, but Yuri wasn't having any of that and immediately held him down more firmly, which only sent more sparks of pleasure through him.</p><p>“That's right,” Yuri grunted, clearly still smirking, “Hold still and take it, Beka.”</p><p>He had no choice but to obey the command – he couldn't do anything but do his best to absorb the hard thrusts. Yuri was ruthless, and Otabek was soaring.</p><p>His eyes flew open when he realized he was going to topple over the edge much sooner than anticipated. He didn't know how Yuri intended to play this – was he allowed to come already? The thought of having to ask for permission was unfathomably hot – but also a bit daunting.</p><p>“Yura, please, I-” Otabek panted, “'m so close. Gonna- gonna come.”</p><p>If Yuri wanted to tell him no, Otabek wasn't sure if the warning hadn't been too late.</p><p>“Fuck yes, you will,” Yuri growled, fingers digging into his back, hips snapping even faster, “You're gonna come <em>so fucking hard</em> for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Yura,” Otabek moaned, though the words came out slurred and strangled while his body was already seizing up with cresting pleasure, and there was no way he could have kept these waves from crashing over him had Yuri ordered him to. Shaking, his legs gave out, and he was too sluggish to steady himself as Yuri's relentless thrusts pushed him forwards, and he collapsed into the mattress.</p><p>Yuri followed him down without a hitch, fucking him through the aftershocks until it became too much and Otabek whimpered pathetically in protest, his body jerking violently against the over-stimulation. But when Yuri stilled and pulled out of him, Otabek whined at the loss as well.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Yuri get rid of the condom, immediately starting to jerk himself off at a furious pace until his body went taut and he came all over Otabek's ass with a choked back moan, painting strings of white over the still slightly pink skin.</p><p>Otabek watched with a smile on his face as Yuri enthusiastically milked himself of every drop and let out a breathless little laugh, not entirely sure why it was so funny to him that somehow, even though he'd been so considerate about using a condom, Yuri had still found a way to make a complete mess. He looked so pleased with himself that Otabek couldn't bring himself to mind, though. That little smile on Yuri's face, that sheen of sweat that made his skin glow, that spark of bliss in his eyes, was all that mattered.</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded and dizzy, and utterly content.</p><p>When Yuri flopped down next to him a moment later, Otabek jumped a little at the jarring movement of the mattress, eyes flying open, blinking as he tried to fight off a spell of disorientation.</p><p>Yuri pushed a strand of unruly blond hair out of his sweaty face and looked almost a bit bashful when their eyes met. “Hey.”</p><p>Otabek couldn't be arsed to figure out how his tongue worked, so he just smiled back at him, completely enamored with that soft little smile that was such a stark contrast to the roughness from a few minutes ago.</p><p>“You okay?” Yuri's eyes were searching his and Otabek wished he had the wherewithal to do more than just nod and smile, but it would have to do. It was enough to get Yuri to kiss him, and Otabek sighed contently.</p><p>When Yuri withdrew a moment later, Otabek's chest tightened. Forming words was still beyond him, and all he managed was sluggishly reaching out with his his hand to try and keep Yuri from moving away.</p><p>“I'll be right back,” Yuri promised, and Otabek unhappily let his hand flop down onto the mattress. He sighed again and closed his eyes, still feeling like his entire body was vibrating at a low, rather pleasant frequency, causing a calm static in his mind. Everything was soft and warm and fuzzy.</p><p>This calm after the storm was nothing like its ominous proverbial pre-storm counterpart. With every passing moment Otabek felt heavier and more peaceful, and by the time Yuri returned Otabek thought he had become one with the mattress – which was proven to be untrue when he bounced off of it when Yuri jumped back onto the bed.</p><p>Otabek let out a soft groan of protest, which turned into another content sigh when he felt the soft touch of a towel on his butt, and the corners of his mouth quirked up. This was a nice change of pace as well – Yuri for once cleaning up his own mess.</p><p>“Turn over, please?”</p><p>Otabek blinked at him in confusion – both at the request, and at the fact that it was a request, not an order. But that didn't mean he wasn't still eager to do anything Yuri told him to do.</p><p>His arms still felt like overcooked spaghetti though, and when he didn't manage to move by himself, Yuri's trademark impatience took over again and Otabek found himself unceremoniously rolled over on his back, still not entirely sure why.</p><p>“You fell into your own jizz, remember?”</p><p>Oh, right. Otabek watched in a sort of detached daze as Yuri carefully cleaned his front as well. He was still so sensitive that he twitched slightly at the touch even though Yuri was clearly trying to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>When he was done, Yuri tossed the towel away and stretched out next to Otabek, safely away from the wet spot on the sheets.</p><p>“So when were you going to tell me?”</p><p>Otabek furrowed his brows, his brain still not quite at a hundred percent again yet. “Tell you what?”</p><p>“That you like to be dominated. That being spanked turns you on.”</p><p>“Oh. Uhm.” Otabek shifted slightly in the sheets. “The, uh, the spanking thing caught me off-guard as well. I had no idea.”</p><p>“Okay. And the other thing?”</p><p>Otabek rubbed a hand over his face and tried to sort his thoughts. “I was going to tell you. Eventually. I just didn't know how, yet. I was kind of hoping you'd figure it out.” He smiled. “Which you did.”</p><p>Yuri smiled back at him, but his brows were drawn together in a slight frown. “Was it okay, though?”</p><p>Otabek let out an incredulous snort. “Was it <em>okay</em>? Yura, I still feel like a blob of molten cheese and can hardly think straight.”</p><p>Yuri giggled. “And that's a good thing?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Otabek smiled.</p><p>“Alright,” Yuri sighed and pulled Otabek close, “I thought maybe I was a bit too rough? Should I have, like, asked you for safe words or something? The spanks weren't too bad, right?”</p><p>His scrunched up, worried face was absolutely adorable, and Otabek couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. “I didn't feel like I needed a safe word at any point. And- you, uhm. Could have hit me harder.”</p><p>“I would have. But your ass is fucking <em>solid</em>, Beka. My hand was hurting!”</p><p>Otabek laughed. “Maybe <em>you</em> would have needed a safe word, then.”</p><p>“Psh. Keep up the sass and I'll use my hair brush next time.”</p><p>Otabek choked on air, eyes widening, and Yuri burst out laughing, but Otabek wasn't sure if Yuri was joking or not – he kind of hoped he wasn't.</p><p>“Next time, huh?” Otabek asked with a hesitant smile, tilting his head, “I mean, I'd be very happy to do something like this again, but we don't have to incorporate any of this-”</p><p>“Oh, piss off,” Yuri snorted, “<em>Of course</em> we're gonna fucking incorporate this. As long as you also still regularly pound me into oblivion, that is. I'm not gonna relinquish that.”</p><p>Otabek let out a laugh and kissed him. “I wouldn't want to relinquish that, either, Yura.”</p><p>“Great, then that's settled.” Yuri suppressed a yawn, snuggling closer to Otabek, “Though... we should probably plan and negotiate that shit, or whatever.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Yuri nodded, eyes drooping. “Yeah, but not tonight. I'm too fucking tired. You're lucky I didn't pass out before wiping your ass.”</p><p>Otabek chuckled. “Thanks for cleaning up <em>your</em> mess, Yura.”</p><p>“There's that sass again,” Yuri chided, but his efforts at a scolding tone were ruined by another yawn slipping by. “Anyway. Negotiations tomorrow. I wanna know more about the kinks you've been hiding from me. You can tell me all about them on the plane home tomorrow.”</p><p>Otabek's brows shot up. “On the plane?!”</p><p>“Yeah. If there's too many people, we can text each other or whatever. I'm really fucking curious, and I'm not gonna wait until we're home.” Yuri yawned and settled down more comfortably, closing his eyes. Otabek stared at him, and Yuri must have felt it, because he cracked one eye half-open again and smirked. “That was an order, by the way.”</p><p>“You're already high on power, aren't you?”</p><p>Yuri's eyes were already closed again, and he just gave Otabek a weak thumbs-up in response.</p><p>A moment later he was snoring.</p><p>Unbelievable. Otabek shook his head, but he was smiling fondly. He switched off the light and snuggled against his boyfriend, allowing his own fatigue to sink in, sleep approaching rapidly.</p><p>He wasn't sure whether Yuri was serious about having kink negotiations on a crowded plane, but if he was... Well. At least the plane ride would be interesting for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>